


Второй шанс

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: По мотивам командной заявки и заявки с инсайда. В офис, где работает Валентин, на стажировку приходит "блатной" братишка начальника — Арно Савиньяк, и его вынужден стажировать (и терпеть) именно Валентин. В то же время единственным расслаблением и уходом из реальности для Валентина является игра в виртуальном мире, где он может позволить себе быть совсем другим — настоящим собой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

* * *  
  
День не задался с самого начала и продолжился в том же духе: бесконечно недовольные техподдержкой клиенты, бесконечно недовольный Чарльз Давенпорт за соседним компьютером, собачившийся с очередной девицей и одновременно пытающийся ей удаленно помочь. И тут в кабинет размашистым шагом вошло начальство в лице заместителя директора Эмиля Савиньяка и обрадовало окончательно:  
  
— С завтрашнего дня у нас будет стажироваться мой младший брат, — Эмиль беспечно улыбнулся. — Так уж вышло, что Ли сказал определить его под твою опеку, Придд, вот и постарайтесь поладить. Зовут Арно Савиньяк. Олень по жизни. В общем… сделай с ним что-нибудь, когда появится.  
  
«Я в восторге», — сказал бы Валентин. В той, другой, почти настоящей жизни. И с удовольствием пустил бы заклинанием начальству в лоб.  
  
— Хорошо, — бесцветно отметил он в этой, к сожалению, на самом деле настоящей. И вернулся к компьютеру. Похоже, сегодня он будет здесь допоздна и не успеет поиграть. Валентин бросил взгляд на Эмиля, распекающего Давенпорта за неподобающее общение с клиентами, и открыл вкладку в браузере. Sprutter.net, официальный форум и сообщество виртуальной игры «Второй шанс». Название Валентину не слишком нравилось, но он знал, что за ним стояло — как-никак, игру сделал его старший брат. Валентин зашел в свой профиль и написал короткое личное сообщение юзеру под ником Селена с аватаркой из игры — девушкой человеческой расы с длинными каштановыми волосами. Сам Валентин в игре был найером — с его аватарки смотрел остроухий жрец с одним фиолетовым, а вторым красным глазом и — ну да, мейнстрим, и что? — серебристыми длинными волосами.  
  
«Не жди сегодня».  
  
Ответное сообщение появилось почти мгновенно:  
  
«:(»  
  
«Работа», — Валентин не стал объяснять дальше и отключился. Селена поймет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Он начал играть год назад, с самого первого релиза игры. До этого еще год копил на оборудование виртуальной реальности. Именно поэтому приходилось терпеть ненавистную работу — отношения с семьей… не заладились. Достигнув совершеннолетия, Валентин съехал сразу и перешел на заочную форму обучения, чтобы иметь возможность работать и оплачивать аренду студии на окраине Олларии. На самом деле ему было все равно — точнее, стало все равно, — когда он начал играть. Дурацкая офисная рутина, недостаток денег — все стало неважно с появлением «Второго шанса». Хорошо хоть к тому моменту успел закончить университет, а то и учеба отправилась бы в Закат.  
  
Потому что «Второй шанс» стал для Валентина всем. Потому что в нем словно собралось все то, о чем раньше можно было только мечтать. Быть самим собой, общаться так, как Валентин никогда не стал бы в реальности. Творить удивительные вещи — заклинания, прокачка персонажа, смена доспехов и оружия. Все это было потрясающе, невероятно и удивительно. А еще в игре, вероятно, где-то, возможно… Ведь «Второй шанс» стал… всем, да ведь? Но об этом мы уже говорили.  
  
И еще Валентин познакомился с Селеной — классной девушкой, которая, как и он, играла с первого релиза. Они быстро сблизились и вместе проходили квесты и исследовали континенты — страны из реальности в игре стали континентами с собственными монстрами и характеристиками. Они с Селеной еще далеко не все изучили даже в Талиге, не говоря об остальных местах! И это было… здорово. Возможность уйти от реальности, возможность вкусить (почти) настоящую жизнь там, за гранью миров.  
  
_(Ты просто хочешь найти там его. Потому что веришь в детские сказки, и потому что ты слаб.)_  
  
Валентин тряхнул головой и встрепенулся. Кажется, задремал в метро. Неудивительно, время-то позднее. А завтра снова на работу.  
  
Если бы Валентин знал, что из себя представляет младший брат Лионеля и Эмиля, он вытребовал бы себе больничный на все время его стажировки.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Приве-е-ет! — Валентин поднял голову, но приветствие предназначалось не ему, а Селине — секретарю Лионеля. — Как дела, красавица? — Арно Савиньяк — а кто еще это мог быть? — небрежно облокотился о стойку, сияя широченной улыбкой. Изящно порванные в стратегических местах типа колен и бедер джинсы, алая футболка с надписью (ему не показалось? там правда написано то, что написано?), несколько кожаных и плетеных браслетов на правой руке, часы на левой, телефон последней модели. Надо было взять отпуск. Запереться в квартире с минимумом еды и утонуть во «Втором шансе». За что?! Тем временем стихийное бедствие неумолимо приближалось и теперь обхаживало уже помощницу Селины, Мелхен. Поняв, что застенчивую гоганни надо срочно спасать, Валентин с внутренним содроганием выступил вперед.  
  
— Арно Савиньяк?  
  
— Салют, — небрежно отозвался он, вальяжной походкой приближаясь к Валентину. — Ты, я так понимаю?..  
  
— Валентин Придд, руководитель вашей стажировки.  
  
«Спасибо», — прочитал он по губам Мелхен за спиной Арно и незаметно кивнул ей. Похоже, фривольное поведение братца директоров сходу выбесило не только его.  
  
— Зашибись, — в темных глазах Арно на долю секунды мелькнула и тут же пропала злость. Что, во имя Чужого, происходит? Почему Лионель не провел хоть какого-то инструктажа — обычно же проводит — насчет Арно и вообще? — Ну, пошли, руководи, показывай, что и как, к чему и почему.  
  
Хотя понятно, почему не провел. Валентину не показалось — на футболке Арно действительно красовалась броская, явно сделанная на заказ надпись в две строчки: «Ли, мои печали утоли; Ли, в Закат давай-ка отвали!».  
  
Скорее бы вечер. Нет, Валентин ни за что сегодня не останется сверхурочно, а, как только ступит за порог милого дома, бросится в игру на всю ночь — и плевать на то, что не выспится. Этот «олень по жизни» уже заранее невыносим.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Насчет невыносимости Арно Валентин не ошибся. Весь день смотреть, как тот, положив ноги на стол, угукает в ответ на поручения и продолжает натыкивать в телефоне, откровенно раздражало. Ни послушания, ни чего-либо отдаленно напоминающего уважение Валентин так и не добился. Давенпорт опасливо-неприязненно косился на них со своего места, Лионель и Эмиль не появлялись.  
  
После обеда Арно просто ушел, не поставив никого в известность. И как за него, в таком случае, отвечать? И ведь даже не успел узнать его дурацкий номер телефона!  
  
Да ну к кошкам.  
  
Валентин бросил ключи на тумбочку, снял куртку, взглянул в сторону компьютера, но все же заставил себя сначала принять душ и поужинать, а потом тщательно вымыть посуду. Квартира была маленькой, но чистой и уютной. Уборку можно пока не делать, а стиральную машину он запустит, когда пойдет спать. Все же сделал, точно? Валентин кивнул сам себе, выключил свет, задернул шторы и устроился за столом.  
  
Ну, все. Теперь, пожалуй, точно можно.  
  
Очки виртуальной реальности, тактильные сенсоры, соединение с сетью — все готово. Можно начинать.  
  
Логин: Вейл  
  
Пароль: Юстиниан  
  
Ввод.  
  
Убирайся к Чужому, реальность. Добрый вечер, «Второй шанс».  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Добрый вечер, «Второй шанс», — Валентин почти всегда неосознанно произносил это, когда входил в игру.  
  
Знакомый теплый ветер растрепал волосы, Валентин закрыл глаза и подставил лицо солнечным лучам. Поразительно, насколько остро все ощущалось и воспринималось. Даже чуть соленый привкус — рядом с Урготеллой море. Все верно, в прошлый раз они с Селеной здесь и разлогинились после выполнения квеста для Фомы — собрать по сто плавников дельфинов из Бордона. Награда — очки опыта, что неплохо. Надо достигнуть восьмидесятого уровня, чтобы из просто жреца стать целителем. Тогда можно будет махнуть в Гальтару и разбираться с выходцами и прочей нечистью, у целителя как раз самый высокий урон для них. Шарахнуть заклинанием Эсперы св. Адриана и наслаждаться урожаем очков опыта. Хотя ничего не выйдет, для Гальтары нужен сотый уровень точно, там опасно и монстры сильные.  
  
Валентин замечтался и не заметил чужого присутствия, пока к нему сзади не подкрались.  
  
— Бу! — Селена засмеялась и шутливо ткнула его в бок. — А я уж испугалась, что не увижу тебя до выходных.  
  
— Давно здесь? — Валентин откинул серебристую челку с лица и проверил инвентарь, достав магический жезл с аметистом.  
  
— Уже несколько часов, — Селена тряхнула волосами и раскинула руки в стороны, демонстрируя новый наряд — высокие черные чулки, короткую коричневую юбку, белую блузку с открытыми плечами и зеленый жилет. — Живые каменюки дропнули, — похвасталась она. — Я в Надоре с обеда их кошу, лут собираю. Нравится? — Селена крутанулась на месте, из-под юбки на мгновение показались черные трусики. Валентин приподнял бровь.  
  
— Обалденно, — скептически ответил он. Селена рассмеялась.  
  
— Что я в тебе люблю, так это твою неугомонную веселость и неиссякающее буйство энергии!  
  
— Что я в тебе люблю, так это твой всегда уместный сарказм, — вернул Валентин любезность и развернул карту. — Куда изволите, моя госпожа?  
  
Селена задумалась.  
  
— На следующей неделе обещают фестиваль цветущей вишни в Нухуте. Так что смысла идти туда сейчас нет. Можно, конечно, в Холте половить гулей, но боюсь не выдержать этого зрелища.  
  
— Зрелища меня в белых одеяниях холтийского ордена? — усмехнулся Валентин.  
  
— Зрелища отцветших лотосов, — Селена передернула плечами и сморщила нос. — У меня от них трипофобия развилась. Боюсь, стошнит.  
  
— Пошли на Энтенизель? — предложил Валентин.  
  
— Кэцхен — восемьдесят плюс, а у нас семьдесят шестой уровень, — с сомнением протянула Селена. — Но я хочу жемчужные бусы, — подумав, добавила она. — Они дают плюс десять очков к защите, что мне, как лучнику, очень даже пригодится. Так что пойдем — я буду убивать, а ты страховать и исцелять меня. Или вообще можно дриксенский флот порубить, они как раз семьдесят седьмой уровень, нам по зубам. Давай завалим их босса, Ледяного Олафа? Вдруг тебе новый жезл дропнет?  
  
Валентин с удовольствием кивнул. Ночь обещала стать очень интересной.  
  
  
* * *  
  
…Чего не скажешь о реальности следующего дня.  
  
— О, шеф пожаловал, — даже странно, что Арно приехал в офис раньше Валентина. Впрочем, судя по свежайшим нежно-белым лилиям на столе Селины, понятно, почему. Неужели ей это нравится? Валентин всегда полагал ее умной, если не мудрой — в конце концов, только мудрые могут искренне радоваться присутствию Лионеля Савиньяка и с таким рвением исполнять его поручения. Остальных, таких, как Давенпорт, тот попросту бесил. И Селине при этом может нравиться такой, как Арно? Хотя вряд ли, просто она вежлива и натренирована на неадекватных клиентах. — Ну что, чем займешь? — а футболка на этот раз кислотно-зеленая. Нет, понятно, что Арно специально нарывается, только зачем? Впрочем, какой бы ни была причина, он все равно остается балованным и мерзким братом директоров. Мажорчиком, если говорить по-простому.  
  
— Работой, — холодно отозвался Валентин, проходя мимо, и его почти видимо передернуло от раздавшегося за спиной присвиста:  
  
— Какой гро-о-озный, — и почему-то снова показалось, что в чужом голосе промелькнула неслышимая и невидимая злость.  
  
Лионель высунулся из своего кабинета, не удостоив Арно даже взглядом.  
  
— Придд, ко мне на пару слов.  
  
Странно, вроде и братья, и живут, насколько Валентин знал, вместе, а на работу каждый ездит отдельно. Едва закрылась дверь, Валентин первым нарушил тишину:  
  
— Господин Савиньяк, какого Змея?  
  
Лионель дернул уголком губ.  
  
— Я знаю, что Арно — мелкий говнюк, — припечатал он сходу нецензурно и беспощадно, — но он — будущий наследник нашей компании. Ему необходимо понять это и смириться с этим и со многими другими вещами. У вас подходящий для укрощения строптивых характер.  
  
Валентин уставился на Лионеля. Тот стянул резинку с волос и переделал хвост, а, заметив красноречивый взгляд, пожал плечами.  
  
— Что? Да, мы дома не справляемся, он неуправляемый, хотя держится в рамках. Более-менее.  
  
— Я же его случайно убью, — предупредил Валентин. — Несмотря на свой подходящий для укрощения характер.  
  
— Давенпорта вы пока не убили, — хмыкнул Лионель.  
  
— Чарльз хорошо работает, он исполнительный и адекватный.  
  
— У Арно тоже есть справка, что он, к сожалению, в здравом уме, — поморщился Лионель. — Да, я в курсе, что задание не из легких. Тем не менее мне нужно, чтобы к концу месяца он ходил на работу как подобает — в костюме, и занимался делом, а не клеился к Селине.  
  
— Вряд ли это возможно, — отозвался Валентин, понимая, что в случае провала его уволят. Нужно же было так влипнуть! Искать новую работу сейчас было бы совершенно некстати и несвоевременно.  
  
— Я на вас надеюсь, — этими словами Лионель куртуазно, но неумолимо послал Валентина в суровый офисный рабочий день.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ты что-то со вчерашнего дня сам не свой, — Селена опустила лук и присоединилась к Валентину в безопасном месте на холме. Сегодня они охотились на медведей среди гаунаусских озер — нужно было собрать по сто бурых, серебряных и черных шкур для неигрового персонажа, короля Хайнриха, чтобы получить награду за выполненный квест. Медведи для лучника ее уровня были сравнительно легкой добычей, поэтому Валентин просто сидел под сосной на возвышении, где монстры не могут появиться, и смотрел в одну точку. — Обычно ты куда более ну, живой и спокойный.  
  
— Крайне, — Валентин выделил это слово, — хреновые дни на работе. Последние два то есть. И еще Создатель знает сколько впереди.  
  
— Хм, — Селена села рядом и подтянула колени к груди. Они не разговаривали о реальных жизнях друг друга никогда — одно из негласных правил виртуальной реальности: не спрашивай, кто есть кто в жизни, потому что у каждого свои тайны, а во «Втором шансе» можно быть кем угодно без оглядки на проблемы повседневности. — Не грусти. Мы здесь, и это главное. Реальность да, та еще погань, — она невесело усмехнулась, — но в Закат все это. До «Второго шанса» я вообще думала, что… рано или поздно пафосно покончу с собой. А здесь словно рождаешься заново.  
  
Валентин задумчиво повернулся к ней.  
  
— Ты единственный ребенок в семье?  
  
— А ты в курсе, что не имеешь права это спрашивать?  
  
— Да плевать, — Валентин провел руками по волосам. Покраситься, что ли, в серебряный по-настоящему? Но ведь не так поймут. — Не хочешь, не отвечай. У меня есть и братья, и сестры, но я не общаюсь с ними, — добавил он. — Как и с родителями.  
  
— Разошлись во мнениях?  
  
— Разошлись в жизни, — да, после смерти Джастина. Когда все пошло закатным тварям в задницу. Валентин закрыл глаза, позволив челке упасть на лицо.  
  
— У меня есть братья, — после паузы произнесла Селена. — И лучше бы я с ними не общалась, но жизнь диктует иные условия. Хотя я им и не подчиняюсь. Ладно, идем, я сдам квест. И пойду. Есть кое-какие дела.  
  
Валентин удрученно кивнул.  
  
— Эй, — Селена схватила его за плечи и развернула лицом к себе. — На следующий раз у меня есть забавный квест на примете, и я хочу оторваться по полной программе. Поэтому будь-ка ты в нормальном настроении, договорились?  
  
Валентин улыбнулся через силу.  
  
— Постараюсь.  
  
— Блин, даже жаль, что Хайнрих — неигровой персонаж, — рассмеялась вдруг Селена. — Он такой интересный и чуть-чуть забавный. И вообще Гаунау — очень красивая страна.  
  
— Ага.  
  
«Интересно, как Джастин придумал все эти детали, если никогда здесь не был?»  
  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день Валентин плюнул и позволил себе расслабиться перед выходными. Пользуясь затишьем на работе и отсутствием старших Савиньяков в офисе, он зашел на Sprutter. Значок Селены горел зеленым — она была в сети. Вот и хорошо.  
  
«Как дела?» — Валентин покосился на Давенпорта, но тот тоже что-то лениво настукивал на клавиатуре. А Арно крутился в кресле, что удивительно, молча, и не отлипал от телефона.  
  
«Скучно», — пожаловалась Селена.  
  
«Вечером встретимся?» — Валентину послышалось, как Арно недовольно цокнул. Белые с алыми полосками кроссовки мелькали перед глазами, когда тот крутился. Хоть бы грохнулся, что ли.  
  
«Не смогу. У долбаных родственников званый ужин, надлежит присутствовать».  
  
Валентин не смог подавить легкую улыбку.  
  
«Покажись в вечернем платье потом =P» — легкий флирт давно вошел у них в привычку. Дальше не шел ни один из них, но текущее положение дел вполне удовлетворяло обоих.  
  
«Прямо побежала трясти перед тобой сиськами, Вейл!» — Арно чему-то тихо (он умеет тихо?) засмеялся. Валентин скривился.  
  
«Надоел мне один… коллега, — не выдержал он. — Вроде всего ничего работает, но характер просто ужасный». — Интересно, он когда-нибудь отвлекается от телефона вообще?  
  
«Новичок? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Селена. Что Валентину в ней нравилось, так это отсутствие лишних церемоний и витиеватости, и слова всегда простые и четкие, по делу. — У меня с работой тоже некоторые проблемы. Допекает один зануда. С другой стороны, я сама виновата, но… а, ладно. К кошкам. Давай завтра весь день, м-м-м?»  
  
«Давай. Сегодня закуплюсь едой, и уйдем в игру».  
  
«Йе-е-е! Тогда увидимся!» — Селена ушла из сети.  
  
Как назло, в этот же момент Арно, наконец, отложил телефон в сторону, поднялся и потянулся.  
  
— Ну, пока.  
  
— Куда вы собрались? — Валентин упорно не мог перейти на «ты» с этим человеком. — Рабочий день еще не закончен.  
  
— Для меня закончен.  
  
— Господин Савиньяк, вы…  
  
— Отстань от меня, а? — неожиданно резко прошипел Арно. — Все равно ты мне ничего не сделаешь и не уволишь. Поэтому плевал я на твои задания и на тебя, и на Лионеля с Эмилем, если уж на то пошло, — и он вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ох уж этот эмбиэнт, — засмеялась Селена. В трактире в Аконе играла тихая, незатейливая музыка — флейта и что-то еще, что не обладающий слухом Валентин не мог распознать.  
  
— Не нравится?  
  
— Слегка въедливый. И, ну, слишком обычный для таких мест, — Селена подошла к протирающему стойку неигровому персонажу. — Добрый человек, мы ищем приключения на свои задницы, — провозгласила она. — Нет ли у тебя подходящих квестов для прелестных специалистов нашего уровня?  
  
Трактирщик оживился и предсказуемо закивал:  
  
— Приветствую вас, добрые путники, — теперь понятно, Селена заранее спародировала его. Валентин закатил глаза. — Помогите нам в нашей беде! У моего хорошего друга ферма регулярно подвергается нападению диких кабанов! Они уничтожают урожай и посевы, нам нужна ваша помощь! По двести шкур бурых и темно-бурых кабанов будет достаточным доказательством того, что их поголовье сократилось. Их нужно отнести жене моего друга, Линде.  
  
Перед Валентином загорелось окно — принять или отклонить квест. Он нажал «принять».  
  
Вообще ему это нравилось — выполнять квесты, прокачивать персонажа. Отыскивать скрытые места на картах. И все такое разное и красивое — в Аконе был солнечный день с проплывающими по небу кучевыми облаками, а далекие горы покрыты снегом. Хексберг скрывали туманы и навевали жуть призрачные дриксенские пираты и мертвый флот. В Гаунау обычно стояли солнечные летние дни. Бордон вообще сделали подводным городом, где пригодилось расовое умение Валентина как найера дышать под водой и передавать способности члену команды. Надоры выли ветром и кидали в лицо пригоршни снега вечной метелью. В Алате царила нескончаемая ночь, освещаемая кострами и сполохами падающих звезд. В Гальтарах — сумерки, слегка жуткие, учитывая, какие там водятся твари. Вообще Алат и Гальтары были в высшей степени увлекательными местами, только до них еще надо дорасти как минимум до сотого уровня — слишком сильные монстры, та же мармалюца вообще минимум для сто двадцатого уровня. В Агарисе Валентин еще не был, но знал, что там всегда вечер, и каждый час раздается звон колоколов соборов разных Орденов. А ведь еще были другие континенты! Бирюзовые земли обещали ввести со следующим обновлением, а в тех же Багряных чего стоила Великая Морисская пустыня с ее вечным закатом, черными львами и дворцами шадов в оазисах!  
  
А еще было место, где шел бесконечный дождь. В Васспарде, куда Валентин не заходил ни разу. Потому что не решался. Потому что тайно ото всех надеялся и одновременно боялся, что брат именно там, в их детских местах, оставил ему пасхалку. В развалинах замка Васспард, где вечно идет серый дождь и деревья высоки и темны…  
  
— Идем, — Селена вовремя выдернула его из мыслей. — Я пополнила запасы зелий. Тебе надо?  
  
Валентин покачал головой.  
  
— В прошлый раз все взял.  
  
— Тогда — на охоту! А потом можно в Бергмарк, хочу кое-что купить у горников, там есть зашибенный лук, и я почти на него накопила!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Прошло почти три недели.  
  
За это время в игре Валентин достиг сотого уровня, срывая всю накопившуюся за рабочие дни злость на монстрах. Селена странно на него косилась, но лишних вопросов не задавала, молча подстроившись под настроение напарника. Да она и сама не выглядела довольной — похоже, тоже допекла реальность.  
  
— Странный ты, — поделилась Селена с ним как-то раз, когда они сидели в Бергмарк звездной ночью и наблюдали за северным сиянием.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Другой бы за это время меня уже трахнул. Тем более в таких романтичных местах. — Валентин поперхнулся зельем маны и выронил жезл. — С другой стороны, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Селена. — Может, оно и к лучшему, что у нас такой, как это называют, броманс. Кстати, зачем ты вообще изначально согласился играть со мной? Такой красавчик, как ты, мог играть с кем угодно.  
  
— Полагаешь, я и в реальности такой? — усмехнулся Валентин, предпочтя забить на все сказанное до этого и проглотить вопрос, почему Селена играет только с ним. Просто она могла найти в игре кого угодно, но предпочла общаться именно с ним.  
  
— Игру почти нельзя обмануть, — ответила Селена. — Аватары создаются на основе реальной внешности. Именно поэтому невозможно или очень сложно получить другой пол при регистрации, хотя я знаю парней, которые хотели бы в игре быть девушками, ну и наоборот.  
  
— Хм, — Валентин пожал плечами. — Я и не пытался что-то особенное получить. Хотя, наверно, при желании мог бы.  
  
— Это как?  
  
Он не ответил тогда. Потому что Джастин оставил ему возможность расширенного воздействия на игру — несколько особых ключей и команд, — и теоретически Валентин многое мог сделать, чего не могли другие игроки. Только он так и не воспользовался этим.  
  
А в реальности за это время не изменилось ровным счетом ни-че-го. Арно продолжал то совершенно забивать на стажировку и не приходить вообще, то приходил, но так, что лучше бы не. Лионель за это время разговаривал с Валентином дважды, оба раза дав понять, что если Арно не возьмется за ум, конец обоим.  
  
— Тогда какого Змея вы позволяете ему вот это вот все? — не удержался Валентин, на что Лионель хмыкнул.  
  
— Позволяю не я, Валентин, а наша мать, и вас это никоим образом не касается.  
  
— Похоже, касается, если из-за вашего брата я могу потерять работу.  
  
— Потеряете или нет, зависит лишь от вас, — пожал тогда плечами Лионель.  
  
А Валентин попросту впал в отчаяние. И начал потихоньку рассылать резюме.  
  
— Вы можете хотя бы разложить по папкам эти документы? — голос звенел от тщательно скрываемой злости. — Кажется, на это вашего интеллекта должно хватить.  
  
Арно приподнял брови и изогнул губы в усмешке.  
  
— Моего интеллекта хватает на то, чтобы не заниматься ерундой. А еще я, пожалуй, пойду, займусь действительно интересными вещами.  
  
На этот раз Валентин кинулся за Арно, когда тот стремительно покинул кабинет.  
  
— И куда вы?  
  
— Да хоть в Закат, тебе-то что.  
  
— Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как вы здесь, и вы не сделали ровным счетом ничего полезного.  
  
— А я обязан? — Арно хотел закрыть лифт перед носом Валентина, но тот вклинился внутрь. Он не выдержал и грохнул кулаком о стену рядом с головой Арно.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя я потеряю работу? — сорвался он, наконец, сам не заметив, как перешел на «ты». — Не по своей вине, а из-за тебя и твоего паршивого отношения!  
  
— А меня это должно волновать? — прошипел Арно в ответ, подавшись вперед и почти касаясь лицом лица Валентина. — Да мне плевать и на тебя, и на твои проблемы!  
  
— Конечно! Таких, как ты, никогда ничего не волнует, и вам на все плевать! Таким, как ты, не нужно оплачивать счета, считать суаны и бояться, что завтра за неуплату аренды могут выгнать на улицу!  
  
Лифт открылся, Арно отпихнул Валентина и выбежал в подземный гараж.  
  
— Стажировка здесь — не моя идея, — процедил он, не оборачиваясь. — Поэтому упс, терпеть будете все.  
  
Валентин остался у лифта, тяжело дыша и сжав пальцы в кулаки. Через несколько мгновений послышался рев мотора и визг шин, когда машина стартовала с места.  
  
Оказывается, Арно ездил на — кто бы сомневался! — алом спортивном мориске.  
  
  
* * *  
  
С верха агарисской колокольни было видно, как по сумеречным, освещенным фонарями улицам города снуют огромные крысы в человеческий рост. Создавая игру, Джастин руководствовался мифами и легендами, которые они читали в детстве. Подземелье в Лаик, например, скрывало страшных чумных монахов, которых так боялся раньше Валентин. А где-то в окрестностях уничтоженного Зверем Гальбрэ можно было отыскать вход в тайный мир птицерыбодев. А сам Зверь был супер-боссом, появляющимся в Гальтарах, и на него шли только большими группами, и то только игроки двухсотого, последнего уровня.  
  
Крысы являлись воплощением «истинников», эсператистских послушников ордена Истины, которые в древние времена натворили в Агарисе дел. Валентин немного понаблюдал, как на соседней улице три игрока бьются с монстрами, и перевел взгляд на облачное темно-серое небо.  
  
— Возможно, через некоторое время я пропаду на время неопределенное.  
  
Селена, до этого молча распределяющая очки увеличения способностей персонажа, оторвалась от раскрытого перед ней окошка статуса и нахмурилась.  
  
— Почему? — с недавних пор ее волосы украшали две алые ленточки — крысы дропнули, а Валентин подарил Селене. Они увеличивали физический урон на пятнадцать очков. А еще просто ей очень шли.  
  
Валентин качнул ногой и посмотрел вниз.  
  
— Возможно, лишусь работы. Мне нечем будет оплачивать ни сеть, ни игровую лицензию.  
  
Интересно, если прыгнуть — умрешь в реальности тоже? Глупейшие мысли, конечно же, нет. Валентина ведь и раньше в игре убивали, когда нарывался на особо сильных монстров, и ничего. Возрождался с меньшим количеством очков опыта, да и все. Селена помялась, свернула окно, прошлась туда-сюда по узкой площадке, огибая колокол.  
  
— Хочешь, я буду платить за тебя? — неуверенно предложила она. — Я… у меня богатая семья. Я многое могу себе позволить. Да, я не торт в реальности, и вообще реальность меня бесит, но… я могу позволить себе, что хочу, хотя бы здесь. А я хочу тебя рядом, — вдруг напрямую заявила она.  
  
Валентин широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Оглох, Вейл? — она невесело усмехнулась. — Я тут тебе, считай, в любви признаюсь и вечной верности. Не хочу играть без тебя. Несмотря на всю прелесть игры, помру со скуки.  
  
Валентин медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Я не могу, — мягко произнес он. — Я не привык зависеть от других людей.  
  
— Так это ж временно, — тут же вспылила Селена, — пока работу не найдешь!  
  
— Знаю, но… мне и так сложно. Я борюсь с депрессией со смерти брата, — раньше он никому не рассказывал об этом. — И, скажем так, вряд ли меня охотно позовут в мало-мальски приличную фирму. И все из-за того говнюка, про которого я тебе рассказывал, — добавил Валентин. — Меня уволят из-за него, и я не то что бы не мог, но я уже просто не хочу ничего с этим делать. Я устал за прошедший почти месяц борьбы со стеной. Или с воздухом — все одно бесполезно.  
  
Селена закусила губу и скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— В общем, если что — можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, — сказала она. — Да блин, я могу тебе зарплату платить, чтобы ты играл со мной!  
  
Валентин рассмеялся.  
  
— Оригинально. Эскорт-услуги в игре?  
  
Селена фыркнула.  
  
— А что, это не я придумала фишку с борделем Капуль-Гизайлей в Олларии! Это ж надо было додуматься — возможность снять номер и хорошенько, гм, поиграть в игру в игре!  
  
— Потому что у некоторых нет этой возможности в реальной жизни, — бесцветно произнес Валентин.  
  
Идея была бы смешна, если бы он не знал, что Джастин, уже когда был совсем плох, использовал эту самую «фишку», чтобы проводить время со своим любовником? парнем? мужем-без-свидетельства? Рокэ Алвой. Еще когда мог надолго оставаться в сознании без болеутоляющего.  
  
— В общем, Вейл, — Селена взяла его лицо в руки и заставила смотреть на себя. — Пропадать даже не думай. Будет совсем плохо или там чего — я завтра скину тебе на форуме свой номер. Пиши. Договорились?  
  
Валентин кивнул. И смутно подумал о том, что так и не удосужился записать номер Арно. Да и кошки с ним, вряд ли уже понадобится.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Эй. Ты не должен грустить, — Джастин с видимым усилием поднял руку и коснулся его щеки. Валентин тут же подхватил едва теплую ладонь, покачал головой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, — он ненавидел звук мерно пикающих в больничной палате устройств. С каждым новым «бип» отсчитывающими оставшееся Джастину время. Словно запущенный в обратную сторону таймер.  
  
— Тогда пусть игра займет тебя. Захватит и не выпустит, — в глазах Джастина мелькнуло прежнее озорство, на мгновение Валентину показалось, что он выглядел совсем как раньше, как в их детстве, еще до этой проклятой болезни. — Потому что, о брат мой, я оставил многое там тебе и для тебя. Рокэ отдаст тебе все ключи и информацию, когда я…  
  
— Нет! — Валентин зажал Джастину губы и отчаянно затряс головой. — Не говори этого, не говори. Только не это, не надо.  
  
Джастин грустно улыбнулся и замолчал.  
  
— И все же, — мягко сказал он через некоторое время, — дай игре шанс. Ты ее не любишь, думаешь, что она виновата в том, что со мной вышло так, как вышло, но ты ошибаешься. Наоборот. Игра дала второй шанс мне — пожить еще немного полноценной жизнью в удивительном мире. Пусть это пока всего лишь бета-версия, ну, уже-почти-альфа, — исправился он и рассмеялся, — но там классно. Я был жрецом, а Рокэ — воином. Ему идет белый плащ и меч, знаешь.  
  
Валентин постарался не думать о парне брата, который ждал в коридоре. Рокэ иногда ночевал в больнице. Чтобы быть рядом. Валентин ничего против него не имел, но в его случае общее горе не сближало. Скорее…  
  
«Время, что ты мог проводить со мной, ты был с ним», — эгоистично, да, но… по крайней мере, правдиво.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты выберешь, — вдруг сказал Джастин. — В смысле, какую профессию. Только зря, тебе больше пошел бы маг льда и воды.  
  
Валентин сжал его руку и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Ты говорил, что имя игры пока еще в работе. Ты уже определился с окончательным?  
  
Джастин кивнул и подтянул одеяло повыше.  
  
— «Второй шанс», — и без перехода, добавил: — Знай, что я всегда любил и люблю тебя, маленький брат.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Судя по лицу Арно, он пребывал в крайне мрачном расположении духа с самого утра. Будь это кто-либо другой, Валентин поинтересовался бы, в чем дело и может ли он помочь. А так просто демонстративно игнорировал Арно и думал о том, что, пожалуй, напишет заявление на увольнение первым, не дожидаясь, пока его попросят. А действительно, и кошки с ним со всем. Найдет что-нибудь. А что до игры… подождет. В конце концов, при необходимости с Селеной он теперь может связаться и в реальности.  
  
А если будет совсем плохо, можно задействовать резервный канал, оставленный братом. Точнее, позвонить, наконец, по тому номеру, который оставил ему Джастин, и который продублировал Рокэ, столкнувшись с ним в больничном коридоре: «Если что-то понадобится, пожалуйста, обращайтесь, Валентин». До сих пор Валентин полз вперед сам. Возможно, пришла пора попросить о помощи.  
  
— Какого хрена было делать «Второй шанс» платным?! — на мгновение Валентин растерялся, не поняв сначала, кто это сказал. А когда понял, уставился на Арно, мрачно тыкающего в свой телефон. Тот перехватил его взгляд и сразу же окрысился. — Да, я играю, а что? Там, по крайней мере, точно твою унылую рожу не встретишь.  
  
Валентин подавил смешок. Конечно-конечно. С другой стороны, в игре миллион, а то и больше, пользователей. Встретиться с кем-то вот так случайно — маловероятно. Возможно, но шанс один на миллион. И слава Создателю.  
  
— На игру тратятся ресурсы и вложен огромнейший труд, — Валентин перехватил ошарашенный взгляд Арно и не отказал себе в удовольствии: — Да, я тоже иногда играю.  
  
— И что, не продал еще последнюю рубашку для этого?  
  
— Тебе-то что, мажорный мальчик? — прозвище само вылетело, Валентин не смог сдержаться. — Не можешь позволить себе новую корону?  
  
Арно фыркнул.  
  
— Вообще-то я не для себя. Козел этот твой однофамилец, создавший игру, — небрежно сказал он, и сердце Валентина рухнуло вниз. Ну да, про то, что они с Джастином братья, знали лишь самые близкие — родственники да Рокэ. — Что, озолотиться захотел напоследок?  
  
— Повтори, что ты сказал, — ярость, бессильная и беспощадная, затмила разум Валентина, заволокла все пеленой. Пульсирующая алым ярость и желание убить на месте.  
  
— Придурок этот Джастин, говорю. Полный и…  
  
Арно не успел сделать ничего — кулак Валентина впечатался ему в нижнюю губу, рассек ее о зубы.  
  
— Еще хоть одно слово, и я…  
  
— Да ты дебил ненормальный! — заорал в ответ Арно, уронил телефон и бросился на Валентина.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Разнимали всем офисом. И Давенпорт, и оба Савиньяка. По глазам Лионеля Валентин понял все и молча протянул ему смятое, с оторванным углом и, кажется, каплей крови заявление на увольнение.  
  
А потом собрал вещи и пошел домой, несмотря на синяк в половину лица, сверкая отпугивающей прохожих улыбкой. Бывают моменты, когда хочется послать все к Леворукому и уйти. Для Валентина этот момент настал.  
  
Обработав дома разбитое лицо и думая о том, что Арно смотрится куда лучше с подбитым глазом и распухшей губой, Валентин откинулся в кресле и надел очки виртуальной реальности.  
  
Кажется, он вообще сломал младшему Савиньяку нос. Во всяком случае, Эмиль суетился, чтобы отвезти Арно в травмпункт.  
  
Скатертью дорога.  
  
— Добрый вечер, «Второй шанс».  
  
Селены в онлайне не было, хотя они договаривались встретиться вечером. Ну, может, Валентин пришел слишком рано. Сегодня это к лучшему. Потому что сегодня он решился на многое, так отчего бы не решиться на кое-что еще?  
  
Васспард встретил его дождем и темными елями.  
  
В фамильном склепе Приддов можно было встретить выходцев, которыми управлял босс — Безумная Габриэла. А в саду — мертвые собаки, а может, и другие зомби.  
  
Валентин развернул мини-карту и вошел в замок, который стоял на месте их дома в реальной жизни, где и по сей день жили родители. Один из неигровых персонажей, судя по карте, находился в локации «Кабинет наследника Дома Волн». Валентин вошел внутрь. И увидел Джастина. Длинные каштановые волосы, сине-лиловые глаза, белоснежная рубашка, черные штаны и лиловый колет — Джастин выглядел, как потомок герцогов древности, но это точно был он.  
  
Валентин на негнущихся ногах подошел ближе.  
  
— Джастин? — позвал он тихо.  
  
— Приветствую вас, путник, в замке Васспард! — отозвался неигровой персонаж, и разочарование накатило горькой волной. Ну а чего он ждал, в самом деле? Что Джастин вот действительно взял и перенес свое сознание в цифровой мир? Будто это возможно. Дурак! Дурак, дурак, четырежды дурак! Неигровой персонаж вещал что-то про квест, Валентин нажал «отклонить» и бросился прочь из замка.  
  
Он бежал, не глядя по сторонам, и пришел в себя, лишь когда понял, что очутился на кладбище. Разве рядом с домом было кладбище? Хотя логично, это же не реальность, и Васспард — локация живых мертвецов и прочей нежити.  
  
Валентин бездумно бродил между могил, разглядывая потускневшие от времени надгробия — предки их семьи, семьи Приддов, через столетия и Круги. Джастин сильно постарался с достоверностью, что есть, то есть… Валентин застыл возле неприметной могилы в дальнем углу. Плита была вычищена, земля вокруг аккуратно убрана, а на самой могиле красовался букет свежих красных роз. С семилучевой эсперы на надгробии свисала на тонкой цепочке алая ройя. Валентина затрясло. Он перевел взгляд на имя и рухнул на колени, сдавленно всхлипнув.  
  
Выходит, Рокэ до сих пор сюда заходит и кладет цветы на могилу своего любовника. Валентину живо представился белый плащ и черные волосы.  
  
— Юстиниан, — тихо выдохнул Валентин полное имя брата и коснулся ройи. В следующее мгновение гранитная пыль и пожухлые листья принялись кружиться над могилой, постепенно слепляясь в фигуру человека.  
  
— Вот ты и нашел меня, маленький брат.  
  
  
* * *  
  
«Уведомление системы: юзер Селена вошел в игру».  
  
Невовремя, невовремя, невовремя!  
  
Валентин смотрел на Джастина, а тот улыбался своей мягкой, светлой улыбкой. И хотелось выть и просто вырвать самому себе сердце, чтобы не чувствовать больше ничего.  
  
— Если система правильно отображает время, — сказал призрачный Джастин, — прошло больше года с тех пор, как игра запущена. Ты долго меня искал. Не хотел, да? Боялся? Я знаю. Можешь не волноваться — эту пасхалку я спрятал специально для тебя, доступа других юзеров к этому месту нет. Они увидят просто безымянную могилу.  
  
— А Рокэ? — не выдержав, спросил Валентин.  
  
— Рокэ видит другое, — Джастин опустил ресницы. — Вам обоим я оставил разные послания. Ты все же стал целителем.  
  
— Какой от этого прок, если никто не смог исцелить тебя.  
  
— А я говорил, что тебе нужно быть магом льда и воды. Нет, Валентин, я не переносил своего сознания в игру, — призрачный Джастин виновато развел руками. — Не то что бы не додумался до этого, но а смысл? Да и шансы на успех никакие, это надо было проводить эксперименты с людьми и все такое…  
  
«Личное сообщение от юзера Селена: "Где ты, кошки тебя дери? Такого места в игре-то нет!"»  
  
— Мне не хватает тебя, — Валентин смахнул окно сообщения вниз, не отвечая. — Не представляешь, насколько.  
  
— Знаю, малыш, — Джастин смотрел совсем как настоящий. Надо быть гением, чтобы так запрограммировать искусственный интеллект. — Мне жаль, что не могу это изменить.  
  
— Ты это… ты, то есть Джастин, создал?..  
  
— Что-то типа чат-бота для тебя, — он неловко рассмеялся.  
  
— Выходит, я смогу сюда возвращаться?  
  
«Личное сообщение от юзера Селена: "Да что ж за день такой паскудный?"»  
  
Джастин кивнул.  
  
— Сможешь. Сколько хочешь. Но не слишком часто. Реальность тоже важна, не забывай.  
  
— Без тебя? Не думаю.  
  
— Без меня, — твердо сказал Джастин. — Хоть без кого. Не уходи из реальной жизни насовсем. Потому что это всего лишь копия того, что есть там.  
  
— Здесь лучше.  
  
— Со временем ты поймешь, что это не так.  
  
«Личное сообщение от юзера Селена: "Хорошо. Ладно. Пошли вы все к Зверю в задницу. Лошадиную или какая там она у него"».  
  
Валентин закусил губу.  
  
— Позволь предложить тебе прогуляться по Васспарду и окрестностям, — произнес Джастин. — Здесь много интересного, и советую выполнить все квесты — награда того стоит.  
  
— Зачем ты сделал себя как неигрового персонажа? Я не могу на него смотреть и…  
  
— Привыкай. Тренируйся. Как раз у него после трех квестов открывается секретный, — Джастин подмигнул. — Но большего я не скажу! Так что иди и играй. А время от времени, хоть я всего лишь и копия, мы можем разговаривать, и я буду давать тебе подсказки по игровым моментам.  
  
Вихрь из опавших листьев снова поднялся вокруг.  
  
  
* * *  
  
«Местоположение юзера Селена: Васспард. Замок Васспард. Малая столовая».  
  
Валентин обнаружил Селену, разглядывающей древние гербы и драпировки на стенах.  
  
— Тебе нравится, как я выгляжу? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Валентин опешил, но ответил искренне:  
  
— Нравится.  
  
— Вот и мне нравится, — сухо произнесла Селена. — И я хочу рисовать таких же персонажей, разрабатывать их дизайн. Я умею рисовать, я умею все это делать, меня это прет. Но семья, будь она неладна, хочет иного. Из-за этого все идет в задницу, абсолютно все! — Селена обернулась, и Валентин увидел слезы в ее темно-карих глазах. — А ты вообще где был, придурок несчастный?! — она совершенно внезапно бросилась к нему и, обняв, окончательно разревелась.  
  
— Ты чего? — Валентину тоже было хреново, но он осторожно и неловко похлопал Селену по спине.  
  
— Да ничего, — всхлипнула она. — День дерьмовый. А ты девственник, что ли, Вейл? Обнимаешься точно как девстве… — ее глаза неверяще распахнулись, когда Валентин поцеловал ее. Спонтанно, но страстно, вложив в поцелуй всю ту боль, что сейчас ощущал.  
  
— У меня тоже был самый поганый день в жизни, не считая того, когда умер брат, — признался он. — Я подрался с тем козлом с работы, я уволился и еще обнаружил пасхалку своего брата в игре… я не говорил тебе, да ведь? — все это он выпалил на одном дыхании. — Мой брат создал эту игру. Мой старший лучший в мире брат, которого больше нет. Только его копия здесь.  
  
Рот Селены округлился в букву «О». Она замерла, перестав плакать, и вдруг отшатнулась от Валентина.  
  
— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать… — севшим голосом произнесла она. — В… в реальности твоя фамилия — Придд?  
  
Валентин кивнул.  
  
— И твой брат… ведущий программист этой игры, ее разработчик?  
  
Валентин кивнул снова.  
  
Селена закрыла лицо руками и истерически захохотала.  
  
— Блядь. Пиздец. Я не… пойду убьюсь об стену этого замка. — Валентин в замешательстве смотрел, не зная, как реагировать, но Селена успокоилась сама, глубоко вдохнув несколько раз. — Значит так, Вейл Придд. Нам необходимо кое о чем серьезно и обстоятельно поговорить, и лучше это сделать в реальности. Где ты живешь?  
  
— Но ведь… я же… это запрещено…  
  
— Кем? Я не маньяк и не сталкер. И мне плевать на правила. Где ты живешь, кретин?  
  
— Оллария, улица Лесная, три-дробь-один, — недоуменно ответил Валентин.  
  
— Заеду за тобой через час. Будь готов.  
  
«Уведомление системы: юзер Селена вышел из игры».  
  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин был готов ко многому, но не к тому, что ровно через час возле его подъезда затормозит алая спортивная машина. Арно опустил стекло и сказал, глядя на Валентина:  
  
— Я Селена. При регистрации я оделся в мамино платье, купил парик и напихал в лифчик ваты. Ваш хваленый сканер проглотил и не подавился, так что обмануть вашу систему — говно вопрос. Насчет разработчика извини. Я не знал, что он твой брат. И я сказал это лишь потому, что огорчился, что Вейл — то есть ты — не сможет играть со мной. Потому что ты — единственный человек, с которым мне было хорошо и ненапряжно в игре, и которому от меня ничего не было нужно взамен.  
  
Кажется, Валентин вечность стоял столбом, пытаясь это переварить. А потом открыл дверцу и плюхнулся на соседнее сидение.  
  
— Пристегнись, — буркнул Арно. Его нос был заклеен пластырем, как и царапина на лбу, левый глаз слегка заплыл, а губа распухла.  
  
Валентин пристегнулся. Кажется, им предстояло поговорить начистоту об очень, очень многом. О поведении Арно в реальности, о его сомнительной ориентации, о том, как, кошки дери, ему удалось обмануть игровой сканер при создании персонажа — ну не поверил Валентин в лифчик с ватой, ну бред же! …А также о том, правда ли «Селена» любит запах нагретой солнцем смолы и хвойные деревья, и умеет ли «она» на самом деле рисовать.  
  
О, Создатель.  
  
Кажется, это все же будет свиданием.  
  
— Что смешного? — Валентин и не заметил, как почти истерично ржет, а Арно настороженно и недоуменно косится на него. Словно боится, что тот снова на него кинется.  
  
— Ничего, — он затряс головой. — Просто ты — полный козел, а я…  
  
— А ты целуешься как девственник, — без маски шута-идиота Арно выглядел совершенно иначе.  
  
— Иди ты.  
  
— Во «Второй шанс»?  
  
Валентин подумал.  
  
— Не знаю, согласишься ли, но… позволь предложить тебе дать второй шанс нам с тобой.  
  
Арно покосился на него и хмыкнул, хотя в уголке разбитой губы уже теплилась ответная улыбка.  
  
— Ты мне нос, между прочим, сломал. За это купишь мне новый лук в игре. Придурок.  
  
— Не вопрос, — Валентин, как-то разом расслабившись, откинулся на сиденье. — Между прочим, — невзначай заметил он, — я все еще жду твою фотку в вечернем платье.  
  
Арно чуть не выпустил руль из рук, а потом возмущенно расхохотался.


	2. Во всем виноваты звезды

* * *  
  
Осенняя ночь отдавала прохладой, дышала наступающей зимой, но Джастин не чувствовал холода. Рядом с ними весело потрескивал костер, позади расположилась походная палатка с уютными теплыми спальными мешками. А прямо сейчас он лежал на мягкой подстилке, укрывшись клетчатым пледом и устроив голову на бедрах Рокэ. Вокруг тянулись ввысь деревья, почти сбросившие листву, на небе показались первые вечерние звезды. Идиллия.  
  
— …В общем, это будет фэнтези, — объяснял Джастин, — но не совсем. Сюжета особо не будет, то есть он есть по мере проходимости квестов, но в целом ты скорее прокачиваешь персонажа, убиваешь монстров и сам создаешь свою сюжетную линию в зависимости от того, сколько ты в целом выполнил квестов и с кем взаимодействовал. Ну и выбор основной профессии, разумеется, влияет.  
  
— Хочешь, сделаю наброски костюмов? — Рокэ поправил выбившиеся из-под вязаной шапочки каштановые пряди Джастина.  
  
— И не только костюмов, — тот улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. Блики костра отражались в сине-лиловых глазах. — Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся дизайном персонажей и локаций. Ты очень хорошо подмечаешь детали, мне это нужно.  
  
— Займемся, — кивнул Рокэ. — И все сделаем. Хочешь есть, или пойдем в палатку?  
  
Джастин пошевелился — вставать не хотелось, но становилось холоднее. Если бы его сейчас спросили, он выбрал бы это мгновение, чтобы остаться в нем навсегда. Почему нельзя просто все взять и перевести в цифровой код и сделать вечным?..  
  
— Давай еще пять минут — и в палатку, — решил Джастин.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Он проснулся глубокой ночью от очередного кошмара. Рокэ лежал в соседнем спальнике, отвернувшись к стене палатки. Джастин тихонечко выполз наружу, закутавшись в куртку, и поднял голову вверх. Он никогда не кричал, просто просыпался и обычно уходил на кухню выпить воды и успокоиться в одиночку, не тревожа Рокэ. Правда, тот каким-то образов все равно всегда замечал и приходил поддержать.  
  
Джастин вдохнул пронзительно свежий, пахнущий хвоей и прелой листвой лесной воздух.  
  
С неба вниз смотрели мириады звезд, белые и голубоватые, они мерцали на ясном небе, тут и там подернутые дымкой прозрачных облаков. Как же красиво! Надо сделать такое место в игре. Надо запечатлеть все, все, что он помнит и о чем читал. Чтобы оно осталось. Хотя бы там. Надо… Джастин почувствовал, как по щеке ползет мокрая дрянь и поджал губы, упрямо продолжая смотреть в небо и думать о проекте и только о проекте игры.  
  
— Я читал, — Рокэ возник рядом неслышно и незаметно, обнял за плечи сзади.  
  
— Читал? — хрипло переспросил Джастин, перчаткой стирая дурацкие непрошеные слезы.  
  
— Твой диагноз.  
  
Джастин хмыкнул, и Рокэ крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
— Мы успеем, — тихо сказал он. — И сами поиграть успеем тоже.  
  
— Обещаешь? — глупый вопрос, глупый разговор. Не изменить уже ничего… но, в общем и целом, да, с игрой можно успеть. Год, а может немного больше — этого достаточно. В это стоит вложить целую жизнь.  
  
— Клянусь кровью.  
  
Джастин закусил губу и повернулся к Рокэ. Тлеющие угли почти погасли и Джастин видел лишь контур его лица в свете звезд. Рокэ провел пальцами по его щеке и поцеловал.  
  
— Я с тобой до конца и дальше, — тихо сказал он. — В этом не сомневайся.  
  
Джастин хотел сказать много чего в ответ, но, как всегда, нужных слов не находилось, а звезды вдруг показались ему холодными, далекими и равнодушными к людям и их судьбам. Ну и к кошкам их.  
  
Он уткнулся лицом в свитер Рокэ и вдохнул его знакомый, уютный запах.  
  
— Ты будешь моим рыцарем и защитником?  
  
— Мне пойдут родовые цвета моих предков, — невозмутимо согласился Рокэ. — Черный, белый и сапфиры.  
  
— Я боюсь, — брякнул Джастин и осознал, что это действительно так.  
  
— Я тоже, — признался Рокэ.  
  
— Ты-то чего можешь бояться? — опешил Джастин.  
  
Тот криво усмехнулся и бросил взгляд на ночное небо и окружающий их тихий лес.  
  
— Одиночества, — ответ прозвучал неожиданно и совершенно искренне. Джастин натянул шапку глубже на уши и нахмурился. — Если будет можно, — без перехода продолжил Рокэ, — то я хочу показать тебе Алвасете. Тогда ты сможешь детально разработать эту локацию.  
  
Рокэ звал не из-за локации, но Джастин все понял. И, разумеется, согласился. В конце концов, увидеть перед смертью море в некоторой мере даже романтично. Главное — не брякнуть подобное при Рокэ.  
  
Он не выдержал и тихо засмеялся.


End file.
